


36.5度的幸福

by pollyatti6



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyatti6/pseuds/pollyatti6
Summary: 原作者：※※注意：有未来篇11话的剧透※※  【译： 2019年都已经快过去了，现在再说剧透什么的……】宗逆的某个if。虽然很温吞但还是有性描写的部分，请注意。追记：2016/9/21，达到了R-18今日排行62位，R-18受女性欢迎排行41位。非常感谢有这么多人的阅览！————————————————————
Relationships: Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo
Kudos: 4





	36.5度的幸福

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：  
※※注意：有未来篇11话的剧透※※ 【译： 2019年都已经快过去了，现在再说剧透什么的……】  
宗逆的某个if。虽然很温吞但还是有性描写的部分，请注意。
> 
> 追记：  
2016/9/21，达到了R-18今日排行62位，R-18受女性欢迎排行41位。非常感谢有这么多人的阅览！  
————————————————————

※逆藏生存if  
以黑幕天愿、雪染死亡、宗方和逆藏生还为前提。  
仅仅是宗逆这样那样地黏黏乎乎亲亲我我的，没有高潮没有结尾没有意义的故事。*

_*译注：没有高潮没有结尾没有意义，即yaoi，即BL。_

——————————————————————

宗方是像陶瓷一样的男人，他是这么认为的。  
冰冷又光洁的脸颊和眼睛，用指甲敲的话，好像会发出“叮—”这样坚硬的声音一样。比起人类，更像是被精巧细致、一丝错误都没有地制作出的，至高的艺术品。即使是微小的伤痕也会永远地残留下来，令这艺术品的价值降低，所以不论是谁都禁止触摸——这样的错觉。触摸宗方京助，是比杀人更重的罪——这样的妄想。逆藏十三，一直、一直。直到触碰到他的那天，都抱着这样的想法。

“宗、方……啊、”

床单被抓得太厉害，“噗呲”地听到线被扯断的声音。‘该找什么借口好呢’，这样充满了生活感的思考，在腰部缓缓地被摇晃着的时候，仅仅是这样，简单地被冲走、消失不见了。摇晃摆动的同时热度从心底升起，逆藏紧紧闭上眼，“宗方”，叫出了那个男人的名字。

“怎么了、逆藏？要到了、吗？”  
“不是……嗯、啊、”

他吐出了否定的话语，这同时，像是在说‘那就没关系了’一样地，双脚之间、那个越来越窄的深处被性器不断抽插，让逆藏漏出了不成样子的声音。于是似乎是安心了，宗方笑着，在他正抱着的逆藏的身体上落下了许多个吻。颈部、腹部、手臂、腋下、残留着痛苦的伤痕的肩膀和胸前。自宗方的嘴唇碰到的地方生出了热，那热度并不发散，而是在逆藏的里面积累了起来。  
宗方的唇非常柔软。抓住逆藏的腰的手掌、缠绕的腿、相互摩擦的胸，所有都是柔软的。  
确实宗方有着成年男性的身体，这种意义上，确实比女人、小孩的身体要硬。但是，就算如此，宗方的身体比逆藏想象的，要温暖、柔软得多。想象中的陶瓷的触感哪里都没有，第一次被宗方抱的时候，惊讶得把“居然是有温度的吗？”问出了口。

“已、经、不行了、宗方、宗方、啊、咕、呜、唔呜、、嗯……Mu、Na、KaTa、”  
“逆藏。”

宗方用他被唾液湿润的舌头，温柔地安抚着逆藏紧咬的嘴唇。并没有用多大的力气，缝住逆藏的唇的看不见的线，就简单地被解开了。从双唇中漏出的娇声，通过了重叠于其上的宗方的唇后，被转变成了含糊不清的声音。  
“宗方”，在用唾液濡湿着双方的嘴唇的间隙，在吐息的同时，名字溢出了双唇。这个名字，喜爱到不行。还能呼唤这个名字，这像是一度背叛了、却被原谅了的证明一样，让他幸福得不行。因此，逆藏总是，几乎是过度地叫着这个名字。  
宗方隐隐感觉到了这种迹象，似乎是笑着，伴随着激烈的“咕啾！”的声音，强力地，抽插着逆藏的身体。  
像是刺穿整个身体的快感，轻易地，将逆藏的身体里的什么爆发开来。他发出了一声尖叫，用力地攥紧床单的同时，身体一颤一颤地抖动着到达了高潮。逆藏正要就这么靠上汗湿的床单，

“还不够，逆藏，还没，结束，”  
“欸？”

在逆藏的意识就要沉入慵懒的睡意中的时候，从亲吻中抽离了双唇的宗方，突然说出了这句话。“怎么回事？”逆藏睡眼朦胧地看向宗方，他用一副毫无余裕的表情，“再稍微，陪我一下。”这么说着，艰难地将逆藏弛缓的身体拉回了身边。正在这时，噌的一下，还在里面的宗方的兴奋插到了最深处，逆藏的身体像有电流流过一样地弹起。

“等一下、不行的、宗方、”  
“拜托了。很快就好、再努力一下、逆藏。”  
“怎么这、样、啊…”

‘手也可以、嘴也可以、想要怎样都行，只要不是现在马上的话就完全没关系，所以只有现在这次——’这样的恳求被无视了。在刚刚高潮过的身体上，再次开始律动的宗方的灼热实在太过强烈，逆藏一边抓紧了床单，一边只能无力地喘息着。肩膀、胸部被贯穿、手腕被切掉，依然能够存活下来，如今仅仅是，在被给予的过剩的快乐和幸福中，淹没，几乎要死掉了。

+++

“你能别再抓床单了吗？”  
“……就算你这么说，我也……”

被逆藏抓过挠过的床单，已经变得这里那里都是洞、破破烂烂的了。  
先不说金属制的——之前失去的、如今是义手的左手，右手虽然比不上从前，但仍然有着比一般人还要强的力量。用这样的手，毫不克制地用全力去抓床单的话，逆藏自己也知道会变成什么样。不过，没有别的东西可以抓了，所以也没办法。“跟不小心把床抓坏、打坏相比，牺牲一张床单就能解决的话，这样要好得多，不是吗？”  
但是，宗方对着这样的回答，“哈…”地，大大的叹了一口气，一副像是惊呆了的样子。

“抱住我不就好了嘛？”  
“不，这是最不行的吧。”

“会伤到你的，”逆藏惊慌失措的样子，让宗方再次叹了一口气。轻轻地拍着赤裸地躺在床上的逆藏的肩膀，宗方用像是纠正孩子的错误的母亲一样的声音，“我说啊，逆藏，”叫着逆藏的名字。

“你有些，太过重视我了。”  
“那个……本来就应该那样吧。你现在已经是未来机关的会长了。”  
“不是这个问题。抱有恶意的攻击姑且不论，被你搂住这种程度，我会受伤吗？”

或许，说不定会呢。虽说逆藏的身体，受曾经绝望残留的影响，多少变弱了一些，就算如此，如果全力抱紧宗方的话，说不定也会伤到他。细小的骨头说不定会折断，更简单的，留下淤痕什么的的可能性很高，指甲什么的长出来了的话，宗方美丽的背部就全是伤痕了。虽然，以前的‘稍微戳一下就会坏掉’，这样像是强迫观念一样的偏见已经减弱了，但是，“即使如此还是不行，”逆藏大幅度地左右摇头。宗方在逆藏身边躺下，“呐，”说着，注视着逆藏的脸。

“多少受点伤什么的，我没关系的。多少被抓伤、被挤伤之类的，这种程度，都是些无关紧要的小事。”  
“……但是……”  
“没什么好‘但是’的。……那么……这么说吧，逆藏……如果你对我撒娇的话，我会非常高兴的。”

“即使，这样做的结果会多少受点伤，我也完全不在意。不，不如说，如果是把一切都抛开、紧紧地抱着我的话，有种对我撒娇的感觉，即使因此受伤，我也很开心的。”这种不像是宗方的风格的话语，让逆藏感觉脸上发热。宗方自己似乎也很不好意思，用手摸着下巴，露骨地挡住脸。  
“不好意思的话，你就别说啊。”“你别说出来啊。”用这种像是介于玩笑和吵架中间的语言互相争辩后，宗方摇了摇头。

“总之，就是这样。下次再想要抓床单的时候，就抓着我。”  
“…………、……嘛、…………要是能顾得上的话。”  
“那就从现在开始试试吧？”

从手臂处感觉到了宗方的体温的触碰，逆藏“喂！”地叫出来。然而，注意到宗方似乎有些不满的表情，这次轮到逆藏叹气了。再一次地，两人的体温相互交融，剩下的，就是时间的问题了。

END


End file.
